


Incorrect SCD quotes

by DovahCourts



Series: Incorrect Quotes [12]
Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incorrect quotss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Relationships: Joel Hammond/Sheila Hammond
Series: Incorrect Quotes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401565
Kudos: 2





	Incorrect SCD quotes

**Sheila:** Abby don't get mad.

 **Abby:** OK...

 **Sheila:** Your dad is a zombie now,

**Abby:**

**Abby:** Cool.

 **Joel:** She took that surprisingly well!


End file.
